Angels With Silver Wings
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – This is about a girl called Bedella Hiwatari and what her life used to be like. [A companion piece to Lady Of The Damned Land’s fic ‘Healing a Wounded Soul’.]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Neither do I own the song Precious by Depeche Mode but Bedella Hiwatari belongs to me.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. This is a companion piece to **Lady Of The Damned Land's **fic '**Healing a Wounded Soul**', so it'll help if you read that first, but if you haven't I hope you still like this. It's just a small fic about a girl called Bedella Hiwatari and what her life used to be like. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed.

* * *

Lamanth: All I can say is I hope that you like it and this is the first time I've ever written and OC centred fic where the OC has to interact with the characters, so this may be good or it may be bad. It's kinda 50/50 as to how it will turn out. You have been warned.

**Muse:** Oh stop being so dramatic, it really doesn't suit you, ya know?

Lamanth: Well I do now don't I? Dedi do your thing before I kill Muse.

_Dedi:_ OK fine. This fic is dedicated to **Lady Of The Damned Land** because it was her fic that inspired this one shot. So **Lady Of The Damned Land** this is for you.

Lamanth: Thanks Dedi, as always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Oh, I hear her voice as the cold winds blow,  
In the sweet music on my radio,  
Have you seen her?  
Tell me, have you seen her?_

* * *

_Song lyrics_

"Talking"

* * *

**Angels With Silver Wings**Third Person POV

16 year old Kai Hiwatari sat on the floor of the small twin room he was sharing with his sister. His back was to the wall and his legs drawn up so that his knees where level with his shoulders, his face thrown in dark shadow by the light from the lamp on the desk. The lamp was positioned towards the wall so that it gave off only the minimum light. It was late. Too late. 2.30 am late. Kai had lost all track of time as he sat on the hard floor, keeping his silent watch over his pale angel. His fingers subconsciously tracing her radiant face in the 5-year-old photo he held in his hands.

_Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God, what have we done to you?  
We always tried to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through_

A soft whimper filled the room and Kai's head snapped up and crimson eyes immediately rested on the figure in the second bed. The emaciated silver head mewed in her sleep once more, before settling once more into a peaceful slumber. Gilt filled Kai, settling in his stomach like a heavy weight, as he studied his sleeping sister. His restless eyes wondered over the white cotton sheet that covered her now wasted legs, and then to the wheelchair beside the bed. He hated that chair, hated the way that it imprisoned his once free spirited sister. Hated the way that people treated her just because she needed it. And above all he hated the way that the need for the contraption had turned a brave and vital girl into a ghost of her former self. Turned her into a shy, insecure child that was terrified of her own shadow.

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

Sorrow clutched at Kai's heart as he remembered the way Bedella used to run down the driveway of there home when he returned home each day. And then how she would leap at him from five or more feet away and wrap her legs and arms around him like a small silver monkey, her laughter sounding like music to his ears. And she had never missed in all the years she had never once failed to catch her older brother, and he in return had always be taken aback by how much strength she posed in that slim willowy body. Strength her love of gymnastics and dancing had giving her.

_Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you  
If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through_

But no more. No longer would Bedella Hiwatari run and jump to her brother, her eyes sparkling with light as Kai twirled with her in his arms. Never again would his Belle dance in the snow on Christmas morning, fingers splayed and arms reaching out as her soft lilting voice call for him to join her. And it was his entire fault. If he'd been a better brother, if he'd taken better care of her, if he'd only kept the promise he'd made to their parents, then she wouldn't be trapped in the prison her body had become. He should have been stronger. He should have been faster. He should have been better.

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

The guilt intensified and stabbed through his heart like a white-hot pain, as his mind drifted back to the night when his beautiful, spirited sister had had her soul griped apart. The night when her body had transformed, from a temple of light and strength, into her own personal hell. The night when her sweet voice had been silenced forever. The night when he had truly failed the last person who cared for him unconditionally.

_I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two_

In an effort to avert his mind from descending down the dark path to the dreaded place where horrors of the past tormented him, Kai focused on the photo in his hands. He held it cradled in his cupped hands, as if the girl in the photo was as delicate as the one who's soft breathing filled the room. Holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world, and in a way it was. For in this photo was the really Bedella Hiwatari, the girl who was. And who had meant so much to so many people.

_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

"Belle," The whispering voice was harsh with suppressed emotion. Glassy eyes stared down at the photo, at the two smiling faces. So much to so many. The 10-year-old Belle smiled into the camera, her large expressive grey eyes, like the sea after a storm, dancing with life. Her waist length silver hair flowing freely around her, glinting and gleaming in the bright sun light. Her elfin face was flushed with exertion and one arm was flung around the neck of the smiling older Russian beside her. Tala Valkov stood with an arm slung around the small waist of the younger Hiwatari as he regarded her with the sparkling aqua eyes of a playful angel. His blood red hair creating a striking contrast to her bright silver. They both looked so happy, they had all been so happy that day. That day they had all still been young and carefree. Children oblivious of there own mortality. Living from day to day, without worry or fear. So many things had changed since that day, and none of them had been for the better.

**Flash Back (5 years ago)**

It was hot, strangely hot for a Russian summer day. It was one of those strange days when you felt like you were living in a dream, you were seeing the whole world so clearly that you felt it just couldn't be real.

"Come on Kai!" The laughing voice called out as a flash of silver streaked passed him towards the river. Sighing slightly 11 year old Kai Hiwatari took off after his sister, catching her where she had stopped some 50m ahead. Joyful slate orbs met bemused crimson as Belles' small hand grabbed his larger one and tugged on it quickly and together the two siblings ran on.

Intoxicated by the sound of her heartbeat and of pounding feet, Belle felt the laughter bubble up inside her until it flowed from her mouth like bird song. It was unearthly sound that echoed in Kai's ears and flowed through him until the desire to join his sister in her uninhibited display of her love for life was irresistible. And that was how they appeared to Tala, Bryan and Spencer, when they arrived at the riverside. Running flat out hand in hand howling with laughter until they collapsed at the feet of their astonished friends.

"Uh?" Spencer questioned, as he looked down at the two siblings who where still on the floor laughing and then at Tala who was standing beside him, as if excepting the red head to explain what it was he was seeing. "Never mind." Kai replied, as he slowly got to his feet and looked down at Belle who was still stretched out on the ground giggling. To her brother, lying in the long grass as she was she looked like a small pixie, in her ice-blue denim shorts and white vest top, with her silver hair pooling around her head.

"Kai. Midget." The deep voice growled out a greeting.

"Bry! Bry!" The impish girl chirruped in delight, as she stretched her arms back and placed her hands flat on either side of her head and pushing off them sprang to her feet in one flowed movement. And then ran and leapt at the older boy who made no move to catch her. Bryan stood still arms by his sides as the small silver head wrapped around him like a vine, tilting her head to the side she regarded the lilac haired boy through large expressive eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Belle asked bilking at him in a very childish way. "No." Was the monosyllabic reply he gave her. "Yeah, I missed you too." She chuckled kissing him on the cheek as his lips twitched with the goats of a smile, before releasing her grip on him and bounding over to Spencer to repeat the performance.

Tala closed his eyes and throwing back his head laughed as first one and then the other of his friends was molested by the small silver fiend. "And what are you laughing at?" A voice demanded. Tala opened his eyes to find Belle standing before him, feet apart, and fists on hips giving him the infamous Hiwatari death glare. He blinked at her but said nothing, which only seemed to infuriate the younger girl further. "Well?" Belle snapped thrusting her chin forward in a blatant attempt to intimidate anyone who crossed her path.

"Oh, Bell." Spencer sighed. "Leave him alone." And with that he scooped the enraged imp up under one arm and began to walk with her towards the river. Mumbles of, "I'll get you for this." and, "You were just lucky Valkov." Drifted to the three boys who followed behind.

"Now," Spencer said still holding the squirming creature that was Bedella. "If I let you go do you promise not to hit Tala?" The small child that was tucked under his arm sighed in defeat. "OK Spencer, I promise." She said while making a mental promise that she would at some point get Tala for this. "Now put me down!" She huffed. "Your wish is my command." And Spencer simply let her go, so that she dropped to the ground in an undignified heap.

From under her mane of silver hair Belle glared daggers at the older boy before reluctantly taking the hand the he offered and pulled herself to her feet. She then made a grate show of dusting herself off and checking her arms and legs for scrapes and cuts. "Do you forgive me Bell?" The silver head turned and fixed large luminous eyes on the boy that dwarfed her by a good 8 inch's. For a split second it crossed her mind to be vindictive and demand an apologia, and she knew that she had enough power to do just that, but in the same moment the thought entered her head it evaporated, it wasn't in her nature to hold grudges.

"Of course I do you idiot." She giggled and then flashing him a megawatt smile turned to where the other three were sitting. Spencer smiled softly and followed her as she bounded over to the others with all the goodwill and energy of an excitable Labrador puppy.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of heat and laughter as the five friends did nothing but enjoy each other's company.

"Bry, Bry?" The young girl questioned. "Don't call me that." Was the gruff response he gave. Completely unaffected by the less than friendly response Belle continued with her question. "Bry, Bry where's your camera?"

Bryan sighed at the girls complete refusal to stop calling him by the ridiculous nickname she had giving him when she had been only 5. He shook his head and reaching into his jacket pocket pulled out his camera and tossed it to her. "Thanks Bry, Bry!" She squealed in delight, while Bryan just growled in frustration.

Some two or three minuets passed quietly before. "Uh, Bry, B-" Belle began but was cut off before she could finish. "Just give it here." Bryan sighed and took the camera from her small ivory coloured hand. He then began taking photos as she directed. Ones of Kai lying on is back sucking on a grass stem. Ones of Spencer sat cross-legged reading. Ones of Tala as he sat leaning against a tree regarding them in amusement. Ones of Belle as she turned cartwheels in the long grass. Ones of the four of them groped together in the bright sunlight.

And ones taken as Belle ran and entwined herself around each of the three of them.

A flash and the click of the shutter.

Spencer and Belle.

A flash and the click of the shutter.

Kai and Belle.

A flash and the click of the shutter.

Tala and Belle.

**End Flash Back**

Overly bright crimson eyes refocused on the photo of two young children, which had been taken on a dream like summer day so many years ago. As Kai's mind returned to the present the guilt surged through him with a new intensity. Kai's eyes drifted from the lively, vital girl in the photo, to the bed where the crippled, mutilated, travesty she had become lay.

"I'm sorry Belle. I'm so sorry." The words were whispered so softly that they could be barely heard above the sound of his sister's quiet breathing. Kai's eyelids fell shut covering pain filled eyes. Tears streamed down his face as he silently wept for the girl he had failed to protect.

* * *

Lamanth: Well there you have it. So what did you think?

_Dedi:_ Hum I'm not really sure.

**Muse:** Like that's a surprise, you're never sure of anything!

Lamanth: I don't have time for this guys so just stop, kay? (Looks around to make sure Muse and Dedi are standing at least 10 feet apart) Good. Well I hope you liked it and Lady Of The Damned Land I hope this doesn't in anyway spoil the plans you have for '**Healing a Wounded Soul**'.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
